


A Week of Gifts by Volta_arovet

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: On Monday, there were flowers neatly placed on Natsume's doorstep.





	A Week of Gifts by Volta_arovet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Week of Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090) by [volta_arovet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volta_arovet/pseuds/volta_arovet). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [A Week of Gifts by Volta_arovet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25090)  
**Length** : 0:04:04  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/A%20Week%20of%20Gifts%20by%20Volta_arovet.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
